


18 times Roy tried to win Rob's heart and the one time he succeeded

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Comics, Red Arrow x Robin, Yaoi - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: List Fic, M/M, Slash, Some alt universe, Yaoi, roy x Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Roy has been carrying a torch for Rob and chronicaling it since the kid was in middle school. Mostly his advances have gone unnoticed or did they? (List fic) (yaoi) slight oc Robin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi, list fic, some underage pining. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own these characters

Roy's diary list mission: Win Rob's heart

 

  
Roy never missed one of Robin's school plays ever from middle school to high school and even if a criminal needed to be caught. That's what mentors are for to delegate the work to. Atleast that's how Roy justifies it to a less than happy blonde billionaire.

Roy never blew off Robin no matter what the younger wanted to do. And that includes the marathon of versions of Romeo and Juliet.

Roy's found himself close to death three times in his life. The first was when he misjudged the distance between helicopter propellors. The second when he while thinking about Robin attempted to climb into his room at Wayne Manor and Bruce nearly shot him because he had the horribly bad luck to pick Bruce's room. He was actually thankful for the sobering experience and coffee to sober him further because he worried what he might have done to the teen while drunk off his ass. The third he stopped drinking after Arrow had to pry a bullet from his shoulder because he threw himself between a gun man and Robin during one of Robin's patrols. It was than he decided he needed to be sober at all times in case he ever had to do a repeat performance.

Roy cursed Robin's small physique for a number of reasons and none of which you think. The most prominent one being how any bigger man could easily be able to overpower him. Roy only found that out years after it happened. Which is probably why the perv is still alive.

Roy never once snapped or got angry with Robin in any way. Even when he was angry he learned from Bruce how to keep a ridged control over it. Little did he know Robin is very observant and could tell anyway. Which is why Robin would insist that he stay the night. Roy never had the heart to say no but always found he felt better after talking to Robin.

  
Roy would have never described himself as an attack dog. That is until it comes to Robin either being injured or crying. Than just tell him who he needs to kill.

For all of Robin's perceptiveness he is surprisingly dense about Roy's feelings. But that's ok because Roy is happy just being there for him.

  
As Robin got older Roy found himself less stressed about the young adult getting hurt. And more about the young adults straining relationship with his overprotective father. It's gotten to where Roy actually got a two bedroom apartment specifically for Rob when him and Bruce fight.

  
Roy's made sure to emphasize that Bruce isn't trying to control his life. He just worries and that was the night Bruce decided to let Robin become Nightwing. Under the condition that Roy be readily available in case something happens.

 

The first time Roy ever had to dig a bullet out of Rob he only managed for three reasons. whiskey to calm his nervous hands, Rob wouldn't let him dig it out until he swore not to tell Bruce. And three having Rob recite the queen mab monologue to distract him. Luckily he had numbing agents for the times he's done his own first aid. The recitation had been so he wouldn't distract Roy.

Even now Roy still couldn't get over those ice blue eyes. He had always wondered what color they where and once even tried to play 20 questions to guess. He ended up annoying Robin who playfully hit him over the head with a text book.

Roy noticed Rob was very neat and organized from preteen all the way up until high school. Than it got a little lax when he turned 17 and now Roy would catch Rob padding around the apartment with a confused look on his face because 'he can't remember wether he washed that pair of sweats the other day or not.'

Roy at this point with the younger at age 20 and male model looks was sure the ravenette was trying to kill him. Mainly because his already sexually frustrated brain was trying to ignore the fact that Rob is padding around the apartment towards the laundry area in a black sleeveless hoodie with no pants or boxers on just the hoodie barely covering the goods.

Roy knew for as long as he could remember Rob loves classic literature. Treasure Island, Robinson Crusoe, Tom Sawyer just to name a few. And once tech caught up he was unto heaven with free classic lit off iBooks.

Roy has Alfred on speed dial and regularly seeks council about anything from Rob's favorites to his allergies and preferences. Or the time his mood was uncharacteristically foul for several days.

Roy found as a young adult Robin has become enamored with the dark and all around fantasy genre of movies and books and loves Hellboy 2 sympathizing with Prince Nuada.

Rob living with Roy has become quite the test of Roy's self control.

 

Roy was honestly still trying to comprehend how this is happening. As Rob rides him on the couch with enthusiasm. It would help if the younger would slow down before he tires himself out. And so Roy could think with even a shred of coherency. Which didn't happen until they had both cum than the 30 year old realized what he had done.

Roy was immediately put at ease after they both showered when Rob dragged him onto the couch once again and turned on the PS3 than opened YouTube to one of his favorite channels eyewitness science. Which made him laugh even after having sex the younger wanted to watch something educational some things would never change. And Rob's thirst for knowledge is one of those things.

  
Roy loves him as he held the object of his affection for nearly a decade in his arms. He vowed then and there never to let the boy go and to hurt anyone ten fold if they hurt his precious lover.


End file.
